Chains that Bind
by SpikeyKun
Summary: The chains that bind us can be many things; Duty to ones superior, lust for ones lover, hatred of ones family, or overweening pride... In this case they happen to be metal, and probably a little kinky.
1. Day One Business as usual

Chains that Bind

SpikeyKun

Eva and its characters are the intellectual property of Hideaki Anno and Gainax. I don't even own a decent pair of kinky cuffs. Damn….

"Ugh-- This really sucks!" Asuka's eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation as she stood leaning up against the metallic wall as the NERV elevator ascended. Her hands were resolutely folded behind her head forcing her blue haired companion to stand awkwardly with one dainty right hand held up, connected as it were to the redhead's left by a pair of shiny handcuffs.

Reminiscent of the training to battle the 7th Angel, Operations Director Misato Katsuragi ordered dual synchronization training to better coordinate all the Eva Pilots. As Shinji was able to synchronize his movements with both Asuka and Rei, only the First and Second Children needed to undergo this exercise. The handcuffs... were a new addition..

"This is all your fault you know." Asuka remarked, opening her left eye and glaring at Rei. They were both dressed in form fitting black spandex outfit under a loose neck, midriff shirt emblazoned with musical notes on the front. "If you had kept up with me during the routine, we wouldn't be in this mess." she conveniently forgot that Rei had synchronized perfectly to Shinji on the very first try, and that *she* was the one who protested most voraciously to spending any time whatsoever around the First Child, causing an irate Major to respond in a rather drastic manner.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Asuka demanded after a long pause. "Geez, it's like you're mute or something!"

Rei turned slightly and regarded her fellow pilot with a dispassionate gaze. "My arm is tired." She stated.

"Vunderbar." Asuka deadpanned. "You ask her 'what's up?', and she talks about the weather..." she snorted and dropped her hands. "Now how 'bout an opinion this time?-- About _this_." the handcuffs rattled lightly for emphasis.

"Major Katsuragi believes we would benefit from the dual synchronization training you and Pilot Ikari underwent to battle the 7th Angel." Rei responded clinically.

"I know what Misato believes!" Asuka exclaimed exasperatedly. "Geez, you really are a doll!"

"I am not a-"

"Save it!" Asuka held a hand up. "What do _you_ think?" She demanded. "You!"

Rei blinked, suddenly unsure of herself. "It was an order from a superior officer. My opinions are irrelevant-"

"And apparently non-existent. Why do I even bother?" Asuka interjected, rolling her eyes. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that the tests had lasted past lunch. She suddenly pushed off the wall and hit the stop button on the wall panel. The elevator slowed to a stop and opened at level B-9. "I'm hungry." The redhead announced. "We're grabbing something to eat at the cafeteria." She took a sharp right outside the door.

"Major Katsuragi said we were to wait for her in the lobby." Rei reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged by her animated companion.

"The _Major_ ain't here, she'll wait." Asuka tugged on the chain insistently, unsatisfied with their current pace. " Come on! If you're a good little _doll_, I might even let you have dessert!" She quipped, glancing back knowingly.

"I am not a doll." was the reply. Asuka rolled her eyes and snorted.

The corners of Rei's mouth tightened slightly as she was dragged along.

***

"Don't _touch_ that!" Misato jumped in surprise, the test tube she was examining slipping out of her hands before being adroitly caught by a certain blonde haired scientist.

"Ack! Ritsuko!" Misato laughed uncomfortably. "Um-- what's going on?"

An eyebrow rose as Ritsuko gave her friend a scrutinizing look. "Nothing disastrous, I hope." She replied. "Now what exactly are you doing in my lab?" She briefly looked around the spacious room provided for her use. A couple of desks stood in a corner along with a small filing cabinet, but the majority of the room was filled by an assortment of lab tables and equipment.

Misato winced. "Looking for aspirin?" She tried, giving Ritsuko a tentative smile.

"Aspirin doesn't usually come in test tubes, Misato." Ritsuko stated dryly. "And it usually isn't labeled tryptomethyl-2-hydrocannabinol acetate." She pointed a well manicured nail at the label.

"Well, I thought it mighta been the good stuff-- I need something after dealing with those two." the Major grimaced and rubbed her temple.

"Not sure this would do anything for your migraine. It would be mildly hallucinogenic and might taste a bit like lemons-- just before lodging itself in your brain vessels and causing them to rupture out your ears." Ritsuko placed the tube back on the rack.

Misato winced. "Ouch-- I'll take the aspirin."

Ritsuko reached into her lab coat and tossed her a bottle. "Acetaminophen, 500 milligram. I always keep a bottle on me." She took a seat on top of a surprisingly uncluttered desk and crossed her shapely legs, even as she picked up a nearby report and began to read. A computer panel sat open on top of the desk, a myriad of algorithmic data compilations streaming down the screen at high speeds.

Misato quickly quaffed two tablets dry before making a face. "Ugh. I hate doing that. Thanks Rits, you're a lifesaver!"

"I really don't care much for that nickname you know." The doctor remarked, her eyes still scanning the report. "It makes me sound like something you spread peanut butter on and--" The door to the lab opened.

"Sempai, I've got the sync data you asked- oh, Major Katsuragi!" First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki executed a crisp salute, a clipboard held to her side.

"Hey, at ease Maya-chan." Misato held up her hands. "I'm on break, and I'm not exactly in the mood to pull ranks at the moment."

"H-hai Ma-- Katsuragi-san." Maya colored slightly as she dropped her salute and handed her clipboard to Ritsuko.

"So Misato... Handcuffs?" Ritsuko asked conversationally as she took the data. "Thank you Maya-kun." Maya blushed prettily.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Misato replied defensively. "Asuka just about threw a fit when we suggested she and Rei go through the dual sync training, I really didn't think I'd be able to keep them together if I didn't handcuff them."

"Well, you might be right about that." Ritsuko admitted calmly.

"They really don't seem to get along." Maya added.

"It's a liability." Misato stated bluntly. "We've seen how effective coordinating attacks were against the 7th Angel. Now that unit 00 is nearly repaired, we need all of our Eva pilots to be able to work together seamlessly. I'm making sure those two are stuck together until they work out whatever their issue is, or kill each other."

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here." Ritsuko quoted dryly.

"Hey!"

"It won't be that bad, Katsuragi-san." Maya gave the Major a placating smile. "I'm sure once they get to know each other, they could even be friends!"

***

Rei let out a small hiss of pain.

"You really should watch where you're going!" Asuka remarked, throwing Rei a rather transparent smile, seeming rather pleased that she purposely ' on accident' forced her companion into a table as they entered the cafeteria. Rei narrowed her eyes slightly causing the smile on Asuka's face to deepen into a victorious smirk.

The second NERV Cafeteria was fairly large being usually frequented by maintenance personnel and the myriad of technicians who were often required to stay long hours down in the Geofront. With clean white walls and simple low chairs and tables uniformly spaced out, the place was desolately sterile. A few tasteless paintings of random, clashing colors streaked across canvas were hung on the walls, a half-hearted attempt to liven the atmosphere of the cafeteria by some unknown technician. Currently, there were only a dozen or so personnel sitting in small clusters speaking in muted voices as they drank much needed coffee or smoked a cigarette.

Asuka made a face as they passed the seldom used buffet table. "I forgot how lousy this cafeteria junk was." Asuka groused. "You want anything, Wondergirl?" She asked drolly.

"No. I dislike meat." was the reply.

"Huh... that what it is?"

NERV, while the preeminent fighting force against the Angels, wasn't particularly noted for their food. Clearance into the Geofront was limited to maintenance workers, security personnel, technicians, and researchers, and a very small custodian team that was limited to non-sensitive areas and had to be cleared by Section two background checks. Cooks were considered non-essential, so all the food in the cafeteria was catered from above ground, tested for tampering, and then kept warm in low tech portable buffet tables that ran hot water underneath the metal food pans. Definitely not Good Eats.

Before long, the two were sitting across from one another at one of the smaller tables, their shackled hands resting easily on the table's surface. Asuka had started on her bag of potato snack, courtesy of one of the vending machines that lined the walls of the cafeteria, while a bottle of water sat unopened in front of Rei.

"Ya know," Asuka began. "It's going to be weird being chained up to you like this." she gestured towards their metal linked wrists with a potato chip.

Rei said nothing, merely gazing at some point beyond her companion.

"Heck, it already _is_ weird!"

Another pause.

"... You're weird." Asuka muttered after a pause. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Asuka briefly felt the urge to fidget, before scowling fiercely. "Doesn't any of this bother you?" she finally asked.

Rei looked up at her questioningly. "Any of what?"

Her companion's scowl intensified pointedly. Try again.

The blue haired girl cocked her head a moment in consideration before replying.

"No."

Asuka gave a disgusted snorted. "Of course not. You only do things when you're ordered to." she paused. "It's creepy! You're like a marionette that won't move unless someone pulls on your wires! You're an even worse pushover than Shinji!" Asuka raised an eyebrow when she noticed Rei's gaze flicker towards her for a brief moment.

"Me, when _I_ want something, I _take_ it!" Asuka continued. She suddenly grabbed Rei's water bottle, untwisting the cap. "And if someone happens to be in my way..." She raised the bottle to rest lightly on her lips, taking a few dainty sips, all the while watching the dispassionate First Child. "Well, sucks to be you. Thanks Wondergirl, I was thirsty." Rei blinked and quickly caught the re-closed water bottle that was tossed her way.

A terse whisper and hushed giggle suddenly caught Asuka's attention, and the redhead leveled a venomous glare at the pair of female technicians closest to them, who jumped back guiltily.

"Do you have a problem?" She demanded hotly.

"Ah, no..." One of them replied apologetically. She pointed at the handcuffs. "We heard the Operation's Director ha--"

"Oh this thing?" Asuka asked, her voice suddenly saccharine. Her left hand reached out and grabbed Rei's right, intertwining their fingers, and held them up to her cheek. "Actually, we met on the net... _this_--" she jangled the chains. "is really her thing." She fluttered her eyes coquettishly, before glaring venomously.

"I-- We didn't mean to stare. Excuse us." The technicians left, obviously flustered.

"Hmph... Ein vollidioten..." Asuka muttered, glaring contemptuously at their retreating backs. "What?" She demanded, turning back to Rei who had taken back her co-opted hand and was now holding it protectively within her left.

"You... embarrass me." Rei replied awkwardly, a hint of color on her cheeks.

"I embarrassed them more." Asuka snorted as she pushed out from under the table and stood up. "Misato's probably waiting for us by now. Let's go before we get an earful."

***

"I can't believe you made me wait like that!" Misato repeated herself, obviously miffed.

"Yes, yes... You've said that a dozen time in the car already, can we just drop it?" Asuka deadpanned.

"Don't think I didn't see you rolling your eyes back there either!" The three were walking along the catwalk to Misato's apartment.

"The way that you drive, I should just be thankful you even _use_ the rearview mirror." Asuka shot back.

"I drive just fine." Misato replied defensively. "I-- argh! I should've just taken the whole bottle." She groused, gritting her teeth.

"Rei?" The Major addressed the albino girl who was following along silently. "I'm dissappointed in you as well."

"I apologize Major Katsuragi." Rei replied quietly. Asuka shot her a disgusted look.

Ah-- just don't let it happen again." Misato responded. The girl's demeanor still unnerved her. The trio paused outside the door of the apartment. "In any case, until you two can synchronize with one another, you can consider this home for the duration, Rei. Tadaima! Shinji, we're home!" she announced as she entered.

Asuka gestured, "After you!" she said solicitously. Rei moved forward, not noticing Asuka's foot sticking out in front of her.

***

"Okaeri! Uh... Ayanami?" Shinji blinked as Rei stumbled in behind the Major, followed closely by a smirking Asuka.

"Ikari." Rei acknowledged, almost as though nothing had happened.

"What are you doi--" Shinji trailed off as he noticed the clothes and the metal bindings connecting the two female Eva pilots.

"Rei and Asuka are undergoing the cooperative sync training you and Asuka did against the 7th Angel." Misato informed him as she stood up after taking off her shoes.

"But um... _handcuffs_?" he trailed weakly.

"A few minor adjustments and alterations to the training regimen. Nothing to worry about." The Major replied dryly, heading towards her room to change, leaving the three Eva pilots behind her.

"You can stop staring _anytime,_ pervert." Asuka said irritably, kicking off her shoes. Obviously irritated at the reminder that she was essentially stuck with Rei.

"Ah, sorry." He managed a quick glance at the albino girl before averting his eyes..

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Just move." She pushed him aside and walked into the living room, Rei following demurely behind her. The redhead flopped down onto a cushion in an unladylike fashion, startling PenPen out of his seat, and began skimming through channels on the television set, also to the warm water avian's dismay. Rather than stand awkwardly given the chain, Rei opted to join her fellow pilot on the floor. Shinji hovered somewhat behind them, morbid curiosity outweighing possible retribution from an irritated Asuka.

"Out with it, Third Child." Asuka called out, never taking her eyes off the television set.

Shinji approached cautiously, and lowered himself onto one of the spare cushions. "Why are you two handcuffed together?" He finally asked.

"Because Misato's a bitch." Asuka replied bluntly.

Shinji bristled. "Don't say that!"

"Oh, big man, standing up--"

"Major Katsuragi felt that physical restraints were necessary to ensure that we would remain within close proximity to each other." Rei interrupted the impending fight, her voice cool. "She was feeling... provoked at the time, so I believe the handcuffs are temporary and will be removed once the Major has calmed down."

Asuka stared. 'Hot damn. Pulling words out of her is like pulling teeth most the time.'

Shinji thought a moment, piecing it together. "So Asuka didn't want to do the training, pissed off Misato, and then she handcuffed you two together?" He asked. He was promptly met with a couch pillow to the face. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Shut up Shinji-baka!" Asuka exclaimed irritably. "Nobody asked you to say anything!" She reached for another pillow.

"Hey!" Misato's voice cut in sharply, stopping everyone in their tracks. "No killing each other inside the apartment." The Major had finished changing into jean shorts and a halter top that showed a scandalous amount of midriff as well as a fair amount of cleavage. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she held a beer in each hand, one of which she quickly drained.

"YEEEAAA!" Misato slammed the now empty can down on the dining table and regarded the eva pilots with an easy smile. "That hit the spot. Now like I said, no killing each other inside. Take it outside where I won't have to clean it up!" She gave Rei a wink. "Right Rei?"

Rei blinked, apparently not used to Misato's about face in personality like the other two. "Major?" she inquired.

"Call me Misato. You can go back to calling me Major when I'm formally on duty." She winked again.

"Hey, Misato! How bout taking these cuffs off already, huh?" Asuka whined plaintively.

"How about not." Misato responded cheerily. PenPen sqawked excitedly about her legs, and she gave his head a friendly ruffle.

"What? Why!?"

"Pun-ish-ment!" Misato stressed each syllable. "This is payback for going off on your own earlier." She took a seat and popped open the tab on another can of beer.

"That's not fair!" Asuka protested. "We can't be chained together all the time! What if I have to use the bathroom?" Shinji blushed and focused his eyes on the TV. Rei said nothing.

"Tough." Misato replied with a shrug. "You're both girls, you can deal with it."

"That's not fair!" Asuka repeated herself.

"What can I say." Misato smiled knowingly, taking a sip. "I'm a bitch." She turned to other other two eva pilots and gave them a wink, even as Asuka's face purpled. "Now, what would you two like for order out for dinner?"

***

Asuka's yelling had quieted down to a sullen sulk by the time the food arrived so dinner was a quiet affair of takeout noodles, rice and a few choice side dishes. The four sat in peace at the dining room table, although Asuka did take the opportunity to kick Shinji underneath the table twice when she found his covert glances at Rei nowhere near surreptitious and extremely irritating. While Shinji cleared up the table, Misato suggested that the two female Eva pilots clean up.

Their clothes were troublesome, as the pair soon found out when they entered the bath. The handcuffs effectively hampered their ability to disrobe anything about the torso, and it was only through the most persistent badgering (on Asuka's part), and a bit of pity (for Rei) that Misato grudgingly allowed them to take off the handcuffs for the sake of bathing and changing clothes on the condition that they entered and exited the bathroom together.

"Not bad." Asuka admitted grudgingly as she eyed Rei up and down boldly once they disrobed. "Although blue's a really weird color to have naturally."

Rei merely took a seat and reached for a water basin and filled it with water. Asuka looked on for a moment as water cascaded down the other girl's back. 'Porcelain skin, lithe curves... hah... Shinji would-' her slightly envious train of thought took an abrupt halt as she didn't care at all what baka Shinji would do. Asuka shook her head and refilled the water basin for herself. Even as she began washing her body, she threw a glance the blue haired girl's way.

"Gimme that." Impulsively, the redhead plucked the washcloth out of Ayanami's hands. "Face forward." She ordered, when Rei turned to look at her questioningly. Quickly lathering up some soap into the cloth, Asuka began scrubbing the other girl's back. Even from close up her skin was perfect. Disgusting.

'Geez... not a single blemish... she really _is_ a doll...' Asuka thought disgustedly, giving a particularly harsh scrub and eliciting a small hiss from her companion. 'Sensitive too.' she scrubbed a bit more gently, absently noting how Rei's skin was just as soft as it looked. Ayanami's red eyes blinked in surprise as the washcloth was suddenly dropped in her lap, and Asuka took a seat in front of her.

"Do me too." The redhead demanded, keeping her eyes resolutely forward. A moment passed. Then soft alabaster hands began their work, scrubbing and lathering the redhead's back. Her mouth tight and her eyes guarded, Asuka kept silent for the rest of the bath.

***

Misato waved from the kitchen table, her attention fixed on dangling some dried fish for an excited PenPen. "You girls have a good time?"

"Nng." Asuka grunted noncommittally as she exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her waist.

Shinji, who had glanced over from his place in front of the TV, suddenly flushed deep red and whirled back around with a slight strangling noise.

"Wha-?" PenPen gave a contented squawk as dried fish dropped to the floor. "Hm... Rei?"

"Yes, Major?" Rei cocked her head questioningly.

"Why are you walking around naked?"

Rei glanced briefly at the towel she was using to dry her hair, half draped around her shoulders, then at Asuka's wrapped around her lithe body. "I..." she paused, as if unsure how to proceed.

Misato chuckled. "Never mind. You probably walk around like that at your place, and it's not like you've got anything to hide." She threw a grin in the direction of the Third Child. "In fact, I'm sure someone really enjoyed that... eh?"

"I see." Rei replied flatly, her gaze falling on an acutely embarrassed Shinji who was currently making himself as small as possible.

"Ugh. Stop giving the pervert a free peepshow and get dressed!" Asuka, who had been surprisingly silent till now, spoke up irritably, taking a hold of Rei's wrist and pulling her insistently into her room. "Mein gott, you are _so_ weird!"

"Make sure to come back out for your handcuffs, girls!" Misato called after them, picking up PenPen as she stood up. A door slammed shut with an extra loud bang and a German expletive. The purple haired woman made her way over to the living room, plopping down next to a suddenly tense Third Child. A moment passed with only the sounds of a contented freshwater penguin in a warm lap and a TV commercial for a brand of peanut butter.

"So..." Misato glanced knowingly at the boy beside her who suddenly flinched, a mixture of resignation and panic in his eyes. Katsuragi grinned.

***

Rei stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She should have been able to will herself to sleep in moments, despite not being all that tired, but found herself constantly jostled awake by the restless rustling of her bedmate. Her eyes were eventually drawn towards a large crack in the ceiling that marred its otherwise flawless countenance. The corner of her mouth drew downward.

Asuka was… irritating… and the fact that the Second Child could elicit such feelings was troubling as well. Despite that…

'Her hands were warm.'. She mused.

Asuka groaned slightly into her pillow, and turned over towards the outside of the bed. An alabaster arm draped across her waist, almost drawing her back into the warm, soft body behind her, and she obliged for a moment, murmuring as she pressed herself deeper into the embrace.

She suddenly tensed and opened her eyes.

"Get your hands off me Wondergirl!" Asuka hissed vehemently, squirming as far away from Rei's body as possible. "What do you think you're doing!?" she yelled, her face flushing scarlet. She pulled the covers up tightly around her collarbone as she regarded the First Child

"You turned over." Rei stated simply, sitting up. The handcuff links clanked between Asuka's left wrist and the pale right one that had drawn her in.

The redhead tensed for a moment, then leveled a fierce glare.

"Shut… up…". Wrenching the covers off of herself, Asuka bunched the sheets between her and the First Child.

"This is the Great Wall of China," She exclaimed. "if any part of your body crosses it, you'd better be prepared to lose it!" With that threat, she flopped herself down and behind the barrier, taking care to turn slightly towards the middle of the bed. A shifting of the bed indicated Rei silently lowering herself as well.

Suddenly finding the night air too cool for her liking, Asuka curled up slightly, and willed her body still.

End Chapter

uhh... So this is kind of a failed entry into Nugar's ELC contest a long while back, the one pertaining to the subdom theme. Got kinda stuck on fleshing plot points and had some amount of frustration given that I blush at the thought of writing a lemon, much less a lemon involving two girls. SO yeah, this guy (girl?) got shoved into a small corner of my hard drive moping petulantly for a looooong time, with just about a third of it actually written out, and the most intricate, lovingly laid plans (for smut with story and shiny symbolisms) laid waste.

Anyways, cheers to authors of diligence! To those of wit, ability, and possessing the patience to crank out chapter after chapter of wonderful bits leisure. I salute you!

Also, er... on the off chance someone finds this interesting, I would love a sounding board to bounce ideas off of, someone who can suggest alternative scenes or constructive criticism to make this story flow better. As it stands, this has no pre-reader, and I've a history with leaving projects dead in the water.

SpikeyKun


	2. Day Two To Change Oneself

"Ha! Found it!" Asuka crowed exultantly, holding up a key briefly before fiddling around with the cuff links around her wrist. Misato had gone out, presumably to pick up the dual synchronization training equipment left back at the Geofront. The fiery redhead took the opportunity to ransack the Major's room in search of the key to her freedom.

Rei looked on as her companion worked her way free, an inscrutable expression on her face. Asuka pointedly ignored her.

Shinji peered through the open door curiously, holding a pan of well-cooked bacon and sausage links when Asuka pushed past him and headed to her room. Moments later, she came out wearing a rather casual outfit and brushing back her hair.

"Bye bye baka Shinji! Don't wait up!" Asuka called back cheerfully as she strode to the exit.

Shinji turned back to the sole occupant of Misato's room. Rei stood, holding her right arm in front of her, the loose end of the handcuffs still dangling off her slender wrist.

"Um… Breakfast, Ayanami?" Shinji asked weakly, as she exited the room. He wore his school uniform underneath a rather effeminate apron. Whereas the First and Second children were excused from classes while they underwent training that was "crucial to the safety and defense of Tokyo-3", Shinji intended to go to school after breakfast.

Rei stared briefly at the contents of the pan in Shinji's hands. "No, I am fine."

"Ah, s-sorry!" The Third Child stammered, suddenly realizing Rei's dietary preferences. He hurriedly rushed back to the kitchen and placed a plate with a couple slices of toast and a pad of butter in front of a seat at the table.

He gave her an apologetic look as he took his seat, suddenly feeling self conscious of the meager offerings. "Sorry."

"Thank you." She replied, calmly picking up a piece of toast with her left hand and taking a small bite out of it.

They sat in stifling silence, Shinji too preoccupied to eat much, pushed absently at his rapidly cooling breakfast.

"So… um. What are you going to do today, Ayanami?" Shinji finally asked.

Rei spared him a glance. "The Major has said pilot Soryu and I would stay here until we were capable of working together."

"But Asuka's not here." Shinji pointed out. "So how--" he trailed off.

Silence fell once again.

"I don't know." Came the quiet reply.

"Huh?" Shinji responded intelligently.

"I am unsure what I am to do." Rei admitted, shifting slightly.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Maybe… um…never mind." Shinji flushed and looked down at his eggs. When he looked up, he was startled to find crimson eyes staring at him intently.

"You managed to synchronize yourself with pilot Soryu." Rei stated.

"Yeah." The boy nodded slowly.

"How?"

Shinji shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I got to know her a bit… and… " He trailed off, fumbling for the words.

"You opened your mind to each other and were able to synchronize."

"I guess so." Shinji replied, a bit bewildered.

Rei frowned slightly, thinking to herself.

"But synchronization is impossible when their mind is closed to you." She mused, thinking of a certain purple eva.

"Asuka doesn't really talk about it, but I think something happened to her mother when she was little." Shinji's gaze was pulled down to his plate of food. 'And I can relate.'

"There's a lot she doesn't say but she's a good person… I think." He frowned. "She's kinda--" he paused.

"Impulsive." Rei provided coolly. "Contrary. And when she wishes to acquire something, she will do all in her power to do so."

Shinji blinked. "Um. Yeah."

"I see." Rei turned back to her toast.

***

"So how're the girls doing?" Ritsuko inquired as she and Misato walked down one of Nerv's many corridors.

"Actually, not as bad as I thought." Misato replied, slowing her pace slightly. "Asuka's pushy as always, but Rei's been pretty patient."

"hm." Ritsuko grunted noncommittally, a small frown appearing on her face.

"Actually, patient's not really the word." Misato went on, unknowingly mirroring Ritsuko's expression. "She doesn't argue, she doesn't fight back, even when Asuka is pulling her all over the place or making snide little comments. She's very… submissive."

Ritsuko snorted. "That's an understatement."

"She's hard to relate to. Maybe they would get along a bit better if she was a little more outspoken."

Good luck with that." Ritsuko said dryly. "That girl is the poster child for submissive, close-mouthed introverts that only want to pilot giant robots."

"I didn't realize there were many candidates for the position." Misato joked.

"No. Our little Rei-chan is quite unique." Came the ironic reply. Ritsuko was suddenly quite engrossed by the report in her hands.

Misato gave her friend a sidelong glance. "Something wrong R—". She was interrupted by her cell phone.

-BZZZZ- -BZZZZ-

"Katsuragi here." She spoke into the phone, her face suddenly serious. Her pace slowed to a stop as she listened through the receiver. An eyebrow twitched. "Got it. Yeah, that's fine. Katsuragi out." Misato put her cell phone away massaging the bridge of her nose with the other hand as Ritsuko gave her a questioning look.

She gave Ritsuko an exasperated look. "Someone's been digging through my underwear drawers."

"Kaji used to do the same thing, I recall." Ritsuko noted in an amused tone. "Shinji's about that age but I don't see how it's such a big deal that section 2 –"

"It's where I kept the key to the handcuffs." Misato interjected, looking irritated.

"Ah. Asuka?"

"They picked her up near one of her friend's house." Misato snorted. "Look, I've gotta run." She turned around and headed the other way towards one of the elevators.

"Good luck, Misato." Ritsuko called after her.

"Yeah, yeah. Feel free to lend a hand if you want, Rits." She turned a corner.

'Like I'm not busy already.' Ritsuko rolled her eyes and continued on towards her lab. As she entered she noticed she wasn't the only one present.

"Hm? Good morning Maya-kun." Ritsuko greeted the technician who sat typing away behind one of the lab terminals.

"G-good morning, sempai!" Maya responded coquettishly. A hint of color adorned her cheeks as she flashed Ritsuko a shy smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here till later." Ritsuko mentioned offhandedly as she took a seat at another terminal. A few deft finger movements brought the latest data from the Magi onto the terminal screen.

"Well I know you pulled another all nighter, so I thought I'd come a little earlier and help out." Maya replied, tucking a nonexistent lock of hair behind her ear, and leaning forward slightly.

"Mm…" Ritsuko absently replied as she frowned over some data at the bottom of her screen, now thoroughly engaged in her work. Maya deflated slightly, then her back straightened as she visibly steeled herself.

"Ano… Sempai? Have you eaten anything yet?"

***

Asuka bit off a curse as she missed a beat. She paused a moment to focus a glare at the display, before catching the rhythm of dancing lights with a determined vigor.

"Asuka, slow down, you're going too fast!" Misato said. She stood with her arms crossed, watching the girls on the sync pads with a critical eye.

"Why don't you tell Wondergirl to speed up, she's going too slow!" The German girl grit out snidely. Rei didn't respond other than to try matching her steps to sync with her red haired companion.

"She's trying to match your pace!" Misato retorted. "You keep speeding up!"

Asuka stood up and glared at her guardian. "Why should I have to work with her anyways!?." Rei, noticing her companion had stopped moving, straightened up pushing an errant lock of hair behind her ear as she did so. A light sheen of sweat gleamed off the skin of both the girls, attesting to the time both girls have been training.

"Because you're both Eva pilots. You're not here to show up each other, trying to determine who the best pilot is! You're trying to defeat the Angels!" Misato said hotly. "If you can't even follow orders, you have no place here."

Asuka snapped back angrily "I guess it's a good thing you have such a dutiful _puppet _then!" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"I am not a –"

"Shut! Up!" Asuka snarled, turning on the blue haired girl. "This is such complete bullshit! You're all against me! All of you!" Shinji blinked in surprise, not even having said anything during the whole altercation. Asuka stomped away, slamming the door to her room behind her.

"Damn." Misato sighed. She turned to the other two pilots. "Sorry about that you two." She gave them a wan smile.

"Major." Rei began, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Misato eased herself to the floor, leaning back to lay her head on the couch. "Naw, it's fine, Rei. Asuka's just... difficult. I mean, you and Shinji managed to sync your movements just fine, right?"

Shinji suddenly felt self conscious, feeling Rei's level gaze bore into him. He stared fixedly at one of the dance pads, trying to ignore the warmth creeping up his face.

"Just don't let her push you around. Hm... maybe we should remind her how well you two move together? She responded well enough when we catered to her sense of competition." Misato mused, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You think that'd work?" Shinji asked, sounding somewhat reluctant to show the temperamental girl up again. Rei stared at him for a moment, before looking back towards Misato.

"Maybe. Asuka's out to prove herself. It's not like she's going to give up being an Eva Pilot. Not without a fight, anyways." She checked her watch and groaned. She stood up. "Alright, let's give the fireball a little time to cool down before we try this again, okay?"

An angry thump of something being hurled against the wall in Asuka's room illustrated her point. Misato shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving two Children looking questioningly after her.

***

Asuka kicked another unoffending pillow, its trajectory sending a small lamp off its perch to clatter noisily on the floor before impacting heavily against the wall and dropping to the floor drooped over like a broken body. She wasn't angry, so much as frustrated, and took a small amount of satisfaction in venting it in a physical way.

A very small amount.

She grimaced. Hadn't she already gone through that synchronization training with Shinji-baka? Isn't she the one with the most training, the latest Evangelion model, the highest synch ratio? What makes things so infuriating is that she already _knows_ Wondergirl and the Idiot can do it.

She knows Shinji has defeated more Angels than she has.

She knows Rei is more psychotically devoted to Eva than she is.

Instead of effortlessly proving to everyone that Asuka Langely Soryu is the best, why is it that she feels so...

She suddenly scowled. She could just _feel_ him standing outside her door. Shifting from one foot to the other, a hand half clenched as though he was just _thinking_ about whether he should knock or not. '_Mein Gott...'_

"What?" She demanded. A guilty silence ensued.

"For crying out..." She threw open the door and leveled a glare at the Third Child. "What!?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Shinji managed. Regardless, he took a step back.

"Everything's just peachy. Go. Away." The door slammed in the boy's face.

"She's trying her best you know." His voice came through the closed door. She snorted, letting him know she was listening. Skeptical, and venomously sarcastic, but listening. "You have to... uh... open your mind to each other to be able to synchronize."

"Are you retarded or something!? Why are you wasting my time telling me useless, clichéd drivel? 'She's trying her best?' 'You have to open your mind?'" Asuka mimicked mockingly. "If I want cryptic mumbo jumbo, I'll open a fucking fortune cookie."

"Sorry." Silence fell, the Third Child apparently at a loss for words but wanting to help resolve the situation, and Asuka still fuming. "Why... do you dislike Ayanami so much?" His voice finally asked.

Asuka could only roll her eyes in disgust. 'Really, you are the last person I want to talk to about this.' she thought mentally. She paused a moment, her eyes losing its flatness momentarily as she stared through the door where her fellow eva pilot had likely made himself relatively comfortable. "I'll humor you, Third." She remarked. "Why do I dislike her? She's a frosty little princess that acts like she's better than us, even though she has the lowest sync rate out of all of us. More than that, she takes her orders like a damned marionette. Never questioning, never a word of protest, and that really pisses me off!"

"I don't think she feels like she's better than anyone." Shinji's voice insisted. "And she has faith in my... the Commander. It's... weird, but I don't think she sees things the same most people do."

A pause. "That's cause she's a weirdo." Asuka snorted. "I've got brains, I got the skills, I'm the best damn eva pilot, and I've got the sync scores to prove it. I'm the one who's been specifically trained to kick Angel ass. Why the hell should _I_ have to slow myself down for _her_?"

"But we managed." Shinji insisted. "I hadn't been trained to be an Eva pilot, and I'm not that smart. Even Ayanami's a more capable pilot-"

"That's cause she just does what she's ordered to." Asuka sat down on her bed. "You may be a gutless idiot, but at least you're _you_."

"But maybe she just doesn't know any better! Maybe-"

"Yeah, I get it, baka. She's not very good at it. Living. But if you think I'm going to dumb myself down and act like a good little doll, just so me and Wondergirl can play patty cake together, you and everyone else can _go to hell_!" She looked expectantly towards the doorway. Eventually, she heard the footsteps move away. She grabbed the nearest object, an alarm clock, and hurled at the doorway before flopping onto her bed and glaring at the ceiling.

***

She found Misato out on the veranda, the setting sun illuminating her profile in its contemplation of the Tokyo-3 landscape. After a moment, Rei joined her, standing a respectable distance behind behind her.

"You're not usually this talkative." Misato noted, turning her head and offering the girl a wry smile.

Rei tilted her head quizzically.

"Well, I assumed that's why you came out." the Major amended.

A moment passed. "Yes."

"What's on your mind?"

"I..." Rei began slowly, hesitant to contradict a superior. "...believe the dynamic between me and Pilot Sorhyu is different from that which exists between her and Shinji."

"Of course." Misato remarked offhandedly. "You're both girls, after all." She crossed her arms and leaned forward against the railing, an unopened beer can held casually between her fingers.

Rei blinked, clearly missing the rationale that was so obvious to the older woman. She tried another tact.

"I believe... demonstrating Ikari and my ability to synchronize may not elicit the same results as when the 7th Angel attacked." Rei stated softly. She felt her eyebrows knit together imperceptibly, feeling that there might have been more to it.

Misato paused a moment. "That's uncommonly perceptive, Rei." Misato said warmly. "And you may be right."

They both fell into a silent musing.

"Asuka's a headstrong girl." The Major cracked open the tab on her drink, but didn't bring it to her lips. "And she'll take any challenge head on to prove herself."

"But why is it important for her to be acknowledged? No matter the accolade, it will not help defeat the enemy."

"Human beings are social creatures, Rei. Air, food and water alone isn't enough to live, you need someone to acknowledge you."

"I do not understand." Rei replied flatly. Her eyes widened imperceptibly as Misato's eyes met hers, shocked at their intensity.

Misato held her gaze for a while before responding. "I think you do. You just don't realize it." she finally replied cryptically. She turned her body around, leaning back against the railing and giving her full attention to the azure headed girl. "We're partially a product of our environment. The things around us, the _people_ around us often help shape who we are. it's not enough to wonder _what_ made you what you are, it's also _who_ made you what you are. Who acknowledges you? Who are you trying to please?" A distant look appeared on Misato's face briefly, before refocusing on Rei.

"Why do you pilot Eva?" The sun set Misato's silhouette aglow, the reddish gold light bright enough to make Rei squint, and throwing shadow over the Major's eyes and face.

"I have nothing but Eva." Rei responded, feeling the familiarity of the answer and taking a small measure of comfort in its simplicity, but even with her inexperience she could tell that Misato wasn't convinced. "Defeating Angels is my duty, and only by piloting Eva can I accomplish it." She pressed, her mouth feeling dry. "It... it is all I know." She suddenly felt queasy, a hollow feeling taking up residence in her chest as she said those words.

Misato looked unconvinced. "Could you change yourself if it was important enough? If someone wanted you to be, can you make yourself a stronger person? A different Rei?

Rei carefully considered the Major's words, trying to comprehend her meaning.

She seldom sought words of praise. She simply was what she was required to be, what she was made to be. A vessel imbued with a duty inextricably tied to Evangelion, and an expendable one at that. That boys at school consider her a quiet beauty was irrelevant. Hobbies, as once asked by the class representative, were unnecessary. Her state of being, her happiness, her opinions, as asked for by school mates, Nerv employees, and sometimes strangers were considered unimportant except how they impacted her in regards to Eva.

And yet, those eyes were filled with such intensity as heated LCL spilled out of the hatch. Brown and blue, Shifting, changing, filling with some transient emotion she could not recognize when she answered their query. Perhaps she would have felt embarrassed if her body hadn't hurt so much.

Misato nodded, having seen something in Rei's eyes, but did not say anything as she turned around. She tilted her face into the light letting her eyes squint painfully into the waning sun slowly plummeting to the earth, eyes watering almost immediately. She was all too familiar how the looming threat of Angel attacks had affected these pilots' lives. Raising the can up above her head, Misato brought it back down to her lips and swallowed the bitter brew, vaguely surprised as a slight frown briefly marred her pretty features. She really just couldn't see any other way.

***

"Well. That wasn't... worse." Misato said wryly. She waved them off the pads, deciding that was enough for one night.

"I hate this stupid thing." Asuka finally muttered, her first words since a sullen and silent supper. Shinji had retreated to his room shortly after eating, refusing to meet eyes with anyone, while the girls and their Superior resumed training.

Rei regarded her red-haired counterpart for a moment. "Again." She said, her eyes inscrutable.

Something flashed behind the Second Child's eyes. "Again?" She repeated. "You want to do it again?"

"Yes." The other girl stepped on to the dance pad and faced forwards. Asuka realized she had been staring when the blue haired girl's head turned and crimson eyes bore into hers. She flushed.

"Hmph, whatever." She strode up to the other pad, nodding to Misato who's mouth slanted in an bemused smile.

The two started off easily, their bodies moving in tandem as the lights lit up according to a slow and steady beat that gradually increased in tempo. A pair of right arms flew out to tag a light as the left hand crossed over, shifting enough body weight to allow them to hit two simultaneous lights with a knee in the middle, and the right hand reaching the lower outside, causing their body to pivot with the momentum. Sweat dripped down Asuka's brow as the lights came faster and faster and she had less time to react, and no time to coordinate her movements to her partner's. Finally sparing a glance up, she saw Rei facing her and grimaced, biting off a curse. She had missed a step. They had gotten turned around. She began to slow down when she realized Rei wasn't concentrating on her lights, she was staring at _her_. Never mind that the blue haired girl had missed a couple steps for her inattention. Red orbs bore down on her, watching, observing... Challenging.

Asuka's foot came down firmly, and she immediately found her groove hitting all the correct sequences backwards, though her eyes never left Rei's face. Something seemed to pass before the albino girl's eyes... was that acknowledgement?... giving her attention fully back to the training at hand. Asuka snorted, before whirling about, correcting her position with her back towards the other girl, not missing a beat.

They came to a close, not perfectly in sync, but with a marked improvement mirrored by the overly pleased smile on Misato's face.

"Good work, girls." Misato tossed each of them a small hand towel. "Keep it up, and we'll finish before you know it!"

"Wunderbar." Asuka deadpanned. She turned her head to her blue haired companion. "You _almost_ kept up with me, Wondergirl." She started conversationally. "Though frankly, backwards or forwards, I'm _still_ bet-"

"_In fact_," the Major cut in, "since _the both_ of you did so well, we can forgo punishment for your lil stunt this morning." She twirled a familiar pair of cuffs on her finger for emphasis.

"I don't believe I have done anything meriting disciplinary action, Major." Rei stated. Asuka's eyes narrowed, while Misato gave the blue haired girl an appraising look.

Rei lowered her towel, and took a moment to to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear. There had been something different within those final moments of their exercise, a sense of exhilaration that coursed electrically throughout her body and left her feeling light and vitalized despite the ache of her muscles.

"I think you enjoy handcuffing young girls a little too much, Misato." Rei heard Asuka remark. "Not sure that's very healthy... Or moral."

"_I_ think you two need to get cleaned up and go to bed before I change my mind." The Major's voice warned dangerously.

"Yeah yeah." Came the dismissive reply.

Part of it was the satisfaction from making headway in her training, and thus her duty towards Eva and the Commander. But Rei realized that this did not explain the... enthusiasm she felt welling inside of her.

"You coming, Wondergirl?" Asuka's voice caught her attention, and her eyes flashed towards the fiery girl, tapping her foot impatiently by the doorway.

Much of it seemed to lay with the contentious German girl before her. She found... an eagerness for what? Pursuit? Retribution? A contest of wills? The reason was beyond her, laying outside her scope of experience.

"Hello? Earth to Weirdo?"

It was irrelevant, Rei decided as she walked towards her companion. Her responsibilities deemed it necessary for her to be able to synchronize with the second child. That she found the means to that goal to be... enjoyable would not affect her ability to carry it out.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Finally. After you, Princess." she shifted slightly.

Rei briefly considered the foot that had slid out unobtrusively across her path, and the course of action she would take.

'Yes.' She thought to herself. 'This would be very much like her.'

Slowly, deliberately, Rei ground her foot into the offending appendage.

And she liked it.

End Chapter

Uh. Finally? Had this chapter about 85 percent finished for a while, but was stuck and unmotivated for a bit. I always find myself wincing and feeling self conscious whenever I look back at my own writing with fresh eyes, and the first chapter of this story is no exception. I'm definitely feeling my limitations as a writer and have a renewed respect for those talented enough to pull off really interesting writing, and write consistently. Anyways, so we see introduce some character development, hopefully not too abruptly. I should note that this story was in great part a challenge to myself; to see if I could place characters in roles that run contrary to their outlying personality in a believable manner. Whether I'm succeeding or not, only you guys can tell. :P

I seem to have lost ahold of my beta during my period of non-writing, so parts of this is pretty rough. If anyone has anything constructive to suggest, I'd welcome it. Regardless, Thanks to Danakir Odeiron for his help, and his many distractions. ~grin~

SpikeyKun


End file.
